Home Sweet Home
by mango soda
Summary: 9 boys. 1 girl. Can Sakura survive in a mansion with a horde of hot and popular men... as a maid? Multiple Pairings.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto is not owned by me, I don't own anything!

Uh, yeah, I have another story but my stupid head won't work. So, uh, another story, but dun worry! I'll update it!

Uh yeah, I know the title's lame…. So whaaaaaaaatttt? I can't think of any good name! Does anybody know how to change it?

No one flames me you people who flame! Flames are bad! And if you hate me because I hate flamers and my stories suck and my writing sucks, get out! But I you like me and hate flamers and like my writing then please read!

'joy!

* * *

**9 boys.**

**1 girl.**

**Can Sakura survive in a mansion filled with hot and terribly popular men?**

**And to make things worse.**

**As a maid?**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

**mango soda**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**- heir to the famous Uzumaki Corporation. Blond hair, cute babyface and those whisker-like marks that came out of nowhere (Which was said to be gotten in a fight) can make any girl faint especially when he flashes his famous trademark grin. Also loves to win.. and quite a flirt. (16 years old)

**Uchiha Sasuke- **dark, mysterious and a terrible threat to Naruto's popularity (In girls). One smile and you know what will happen. He also appeared in various TV commercials. Others say he was offered to sign a contract to become an actor, but to quote Shikamaru, too troublesome.

**Note:** he also has a terribly hot brother who has more fangirl clubs than his.

**Note:** He HATES weasels.

**Hyuuga Neji- **long hair, white eyes.. from the family of the famous Hyuuga. Though he's from the main branch house his popularity can be compared to Uchiha Sasuke. I won't say this anymore but every girl can faint at the sight of him (even me). (17 years old)

**Note:** Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji are very possessive, which can lead to WORLD WAR 4.

**Sabaku Gaara**- red hair, cute green eyes a tattoo of LOVE on his forehead… cute? Of course. Silent, mysterious cold and loves the dark and violence. Popular among the girls despite his lack of eyebrows. (What if Gaara has Lee's and Lee's got… Gaara's **_Shiver_**)

**Rock lee-** Yup. Even with those thick eyebrows of his (which Naruto constantly teases) he's popular for some girl. Unlike the three blocks of ice mentioned above- I mean… the last three boys mentioned Lee is kind, caring and polite… and doesn't get pissed off that much.

**Nara Shikamaru-** (Whistles) Lazy, intelligent and unpredictable. Though he's not really the knight in shining armor of every girl his fast thinking can make any girl speechless.

**Kiba- **the dog-loving boy of the group. Always has Akamaru (his dog) everywhere he goes. Loves challenges, dogs and often gets a fight with Naruto.

**Note:** Each of his fangirls own a dog.

**Shino-** VERY mysterious. His eyes are always covered with his trademark shades. His mysterious face is also covered (no, not a fan. lol). Not much to say but he's always calm.

**Kankurou- **Gaara's older brother. A BIG FLIRT. Don't laugh but he loves puppets. It was said that he played with sock puppets when he was 10. (Tremble)

**NOTE: **Each and every one oft hem is adored by fangirls and such. AND VERY RICH.

Last but not the least…

**Haruno Sakura-** Sakura comes from a very poor family, the reason why she wanted to become a maid. Sweet, kind, and very sensitive. GREAT COOK! Don't judge this sweetheart by her looks, though she always looks sweet and innocent, she gives out a GREAT, BIG punch.

**Tsunade**- one of the richest entrepreneur in the business world. Tsunade is like the motherly figure to the gang, and loves gambling.

**Uchiha Itachi**- Sasuke's older brother. Itachi handles most of the business in their family.

'nuff said.

* * *

A blonde woman sat on her awfully big chair chewing gum while listening to the person at the other end of the phone.

"Che. Those idiots. Hm?" she continued. "What… they want a maid?... those idiots think they can just call me anytime they want.. yea… I'll do it."

She slammed the phone and smirked.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Sakura… _hic_… we… _hic_..."

"It's okay, mom."

Sakura patted her mother's back gently.

"It's our entire fault this.. had to happen…"

"Don't worry. I'll find a job as soon as I can." She assured.

'_I think…'_

The moment she turned her head to the right an idea popped in her mind.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the tall building before her. She turned her attention back to the newspaper.

'_Is this really the place? It's so big.'_

She inhaled deeply and entered.

* * *

Sakura sweatdropped.

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS WITH ME THEN GET OUT! DON'T YOU DISTURB ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THE DEVIL! **

The sign already made her nervous. Since it was her first time applying for a job, she was inexperienced.

"Uhm, excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Is it.. alright if I go in… at Tsunade-san's office?"

"Oh, are you going to apply for a job? Don't worry, Tsunade-san is just like that. She usually doesn't want any disturbance. But be careful…" the girl walked away.

'_Be careful..? what did she mean by that?'_

She inhaled once again and knocked.

* * *

"The plan went perfectly Ayame-chan…"

"Really?"

"Yes. And I don't think Sakura will notice any of my perfectly well-made plans. Our plans, I mean."

They both smirked.

* * *

"I'm hired? REALLY? I'M SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!" Sakura jumped up and down.

"Now. Now. Tomorrow your job starts."

"Tomorrow? Yosh! I'll do my best Tsunade-san!"

* * *

Yea, I know. A very very very very very very very boring chapter. BUT I TEL YOU AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FUNNIER!

Just click that violet little button down there and gimme some comments! FLAMERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!


End file.
